Kryss-216
|affiliation= * * |rank= |specialty=*Close Quarters Combat *Hand-to-hand Combat |battles=*Human-Covenant War **Battle of Draco III **Fall of Reach *** *** ** *** |status= Alive |class= }} Kryss Orlynn (Spartan-216) is a Spartan who served in the Human-Covenant War. She led a squadron of marines during the Fall of Reach. She leads Tango Six Operations. Early Life Spartan Training She began training on Reach at 6, a year before Nicole-458, quickly becoming a specialist in close ranged weapons such as the M90 Shotgun. She left it at 14, equipped with a set of default Mark IV armour. Military Project Britannia Main Article: Project Britannia: Endgame Kryss was called in as a reinforcement for her first battle, as Belfast and Bothwell, alongside many other ODSTs, were outnumbered by corrupt marines aboard a Covenant Corvette, whom were defeated in an extremely short time by Kryss. She was quickly EMP'd by the ODSTs on the side of the marines, however, although they were defeated quickly on their own. Upon becoming free, she fled the ship before the ODSTs and surviving marines, Belfast and Bothwell later being forcibly assigned to her squad by the UNSC for destroying property. Battle of Miridem During the Battle of Miridem, the first iteration of Tango Six Operations had been deployed to fight. Originally, Sheila-065 had been assigned to join them in battle, however, she died before this could become reality. As such, the team was assigned no senior SPARTAN, and Kryss was given a platoon of marines to command. The two ODST assigned to her assisted in evacuation during the last days of the war, and had left the planet by the time it had been glassed. However, Kryss was still stationed on the planet at the time, and was recovering intel whenever the glassing started. The explosions permanently crippled her in three of her four limbs (her right arm totally blown off), and she was sent into a coma for four days after. Despite her injuries, she had managed to escape to a bunker before passing out, though the door was blown open soon after. A Covenant scouting party went down to the planet and found her still alive, deciding to bring her in for interrogations. Unable to move, she had no form of resistance other than verbal, the Covenant forgoing keeping the holding pen closed once they learned of her disabilities. She was punished for a week after waking up before she gave up and answered their questions, giving them information on Operation: TORPEDO, though giving them the wrong attack points so that the UNSC would have an advantage, resulting in the obliteration of all ground Covenant forces. She was then brought back to Earth as promised, though she was left without her armour. The UNSC would soon bring her in and offer her robotic limbs, as well as a new set of armour. Battle of Draco III Main Article: RP:Battle of Draco III/Content Kryss, along with the rest of Tango Six Operations, was deployed to New Albany on Draco III. Upon landing, multiple ODSTs were killed by a Particle Beam. Kryss quickly pulled the two remaining ODSTs into cover and patched them up whilst firing at opposing forces. Soon after they came across a bridge that a phantom had destroyed in it's path. Kryss was forced to hold out against multiple Sangheili and Mgalekgolo. The group later evacuated survivors from an apartment. Kryss was forced to bring Jane Cooper on her motorcycle so the rest of the survivors could be brought to the evacuation point in hornets. After arriving and witnessing another evacuation hornet being shot down, she formed a stronger hate for the Covenant. She helped a group of seniors who were to be shot by a firing squad escape the city before launching the cargo ship to escape hundreds of various covenant forces alerted by the Superintendent of New Albany setting off a fake beacon in order to return the remaining members of Tango Six Operations back. He set off another fake one, this time imitating a crashed Phantom to repel the forces. Kryss, Belfast and Bothwell were later forced to hijack a wraith and two ghosts, respectively. They pulled this off successfully and Kryss used the vehicle for a solid twenty minutes before setting it to Kamikaze it's way into a Hunter. She returned to her motorcycle and regrouped with her squad, who reported a scarab tank making it's way to the city. Despite wanting to destroy it, Kryss was obliged to make her way to Spaceport with the rest of her Squad. Tango Six Operations came across Marco-025 and Wulf-041. As Kryss outranked them, she was led to the command centre to meet with Fenn-145, who had assumed control of the defence efforts, helping to direct fleeing ships away from the planet safely. Kryss explained that a Covenant Scarab was on it's way to the spaceport, and would easily overwhelm the defenders there if not stopped. So, Kryss, along with Amy-133, Nef-015, Jax-007 and Wulf, set out across the city to stop the Covenant assault vehicle in it's tracks before it reached them. Though the narrow streets of the city had impeded the progress of enemy wraiths before, it posed no such threat to the Scarab, which either clambered over buildings or destroyed all in it's path. So, a plan was made to stage an ambush. Kryss would lure the Scarab onto the highway, utilising the speed and maneuverability of her motorcycle to stay ahead while Amy, Jax and Wulf would set explosive charges on the side of a weakened building to collapse it on the heavy assault vehicle. As a contingency plan, Marco and Nef would trail it in a warthog and look for an opportunity to board the Scarab if they saw an opportunity. The trap went ahead almost exactly as planned. The Scarab pursued her onto the open highway, and the building, which had been deserted as a result of the city-wide evacuation, was destroyed, it's remains crippling two of it's legs. As it struggled to free itself from the wreckage, Marco and Nef boarded it, destroying the core and giving the two just enough time to escape before the Covenant war machine detonated, taking out a good chunk of the highway. Their mission complete, the Spartans fell back to the New Albany Spaceport, which had come under attack by fresh Covenant troops, that had been able to freely land outside the city with the ground-based MAC guns within destroyed. Arriving back in time to fend off a wave of attacking enemies, Kryss and the others learned that New Albany was the only remaining city on Draco III still under human control; others such as Karnak had been easily taken after Covenant forces overwhelmed the UNSC defenders there. This also meant that the city was one of the only remaining evacuation sites left on the planet. With the last civilian transport launched, along with most of the remaining marine forces, The ten Spartans and two ODSTs of Tango Six set out for a third evacuation point in the mountains outside New Albany, where a single ground-based MAC still functioned. Taking the remaining Warthogs and Kryss' motorcycle, the group fled the city through the waterworks, rigging the spaceport to blow by overloading the fusion reactors used to power the area. Not long after leaving the city, an emergency transmission was picked up, emanating from a reactor complex in the wilderness that powered the MAC. It was coming from Echo 1-1, a platoon sized force of ODST's from the 105th regiment, commanded by Captain Henry McNair, who was making a stand there despite being massively outnumbered and outgunned by the Covenant, an entire Legion bearing down on their position. Responding to the transmission, the Spartans drove off Covenant scouts near the complex before getting inside, where they met with the Captain and his ODST's. There were just under forty Helljumpers defending the vital facility, nowhere near enough to even put up a solid fight to the incoming Covenant forces. After a brief argument with Kryss, whose Naval Captain rank superseded McNair's ground one, the Spartan ended up allowing the veteran soldier to direct his troops while she attempted to hail any UNSC forces that remained on Draco III. This was largely done to placate McNair, who made his dislike of Spartans very clear, and would be needed to keep his platoon in line. Marco accompanied Nef in placing Lotus anti-tank mines outside the base, and argued about the fact that this new Spartan-a fifteen year old-was commanding them in the field. While Marco had little problem with following Kryss, who had proved to be a capable combatant in New Albany, Nef voiced his concerns about the younger SPARTAN-II's experience, especially in a situation where, if there was no immediate evacuation, the Spartans would have to resort to long-term guerilla warfare. Marco dismissed these thoughts, stating that if Kryss had been trained as they were, then she would have no problems on the battlefield. Returning to the base, the two Spartans were ordered to join Jax and Kryss in defending the main reactor building, backed up by half a dozen ODST's. Kane and Jacob would provide sniper cover from the roof, while the rest of Sigma and Echo 1-1, McNair included, would draw the Covenant into the secondary reactor, which had been rigged to blow. In the armoury, a had been discovered by one of McNair's men. Plans were made to detonate the device if Covenant forces overwhelmed them completely. Fall of Reach Battle at Szurdok Ridge On the 12th August 2552, Tango Six Operations arrived with a convoy of Pelicans, carrying warthogs and mongooses, whilst travelling to Spire Three. They met up with Sigma Team and Upsilon Team. After a short reunion, the three teams continued on. They eventually passed through the Spire's Electromagnetic Fields and were downed. Mutliple ODSTs from Tango Six had been injured, Kryss managing to help Belfast, Bothwell and another ODST out with only minor injuries. Leaving Sal-A142 and Dorian-A188 oF Upsilon Team to protect the injured ODSTs, the rest of the group headed downhill, facing off against Covenant forces as they pushed on. Shade Turrets and Revenants guarded the Spire, making approaching it difficult. After a short planning session lasting less than a minute, Upsilon Team and the ODSTs drew the bulk of enemy fire whilst Marco, Kane, Jax and Kryss infiltrated the spire, Wulf-041 planting a large amount of C-12 charges along key structural points as they did so. As they finally reached the gravity lift, they were blasted up to the upper level and quickly cleared it out. They unfortunately discovered that the electromagnetic energy generated by the Spire's shield would not allow a remote detonation. At this time, the UNSC Grafton had just used it's MAC gun to destroy not far away, and was subsequently obliterated by the , a cloaked Covenant Supercarrier. In a panic, the Spartans evacuated. Kryss managed to figure out the general layout of the Covenant panel, deactivating the Spire shields and allowing several Falcons to evacuate them. The three teams managed to flee the area and detonated the charges, destroying Spire Three. This was little more than a pyrrhic victory, the appearance of a Supercarrier gave the Covenant a distinct tactical advantage, forcing a full retreat from the area. Seige of New Alexandria Ten days after the Battle at Szurdok Ridge, Tango Six was deployed to a ravaged battleground in New Alexandria. Gunfire was blazing around them, fallen marines laid across the no-man's land between the barriers of the Covenant and UNSC forces. As soon as they landed, Kryss noticed a marine writhing in the lands just about alive. She rushed out with a pistol in her hand to pick up this marine, whom she then brought back into UNSC territory and equipped herself with her shotgun, her MA2B and her Energy Sword. They stayed one night at these barricades, constantly fending off jackal snipers and risking their lives with multiple hunters. The next day, they were ordered to evacuate the area. Kryss and her ODSTs stormed a building, finding it to be filled with collapsed humans. Most of them were filled with needler rounds, the explosions having burnt their bodies and killing them near-instantly. Kryss spotted a human who was barely living, pulling them up and slumping them over her shoulder. Exiting the building, she loaded the pelican with the only survivor from the building. As all the marines and ODSTs boarded the Pelican, she readied to climb aboard when she was fired at with two needler rounds. Pulling them out forcibly, she turned around and was faced with a small army of about fifty Sangheili, nine Mgalekgolo and at least a hundred Unggoy. She began to throw frag grenades and plasma grenades, holding onto the side of the pelican. Just as the hangar door was ready to slam shut, a plasma grenade hit it, forcing it to jam and swing open limply. The Pelican had, thankfully, already taken off and escaped the area, although two marines were still hit by needler rounds. Casualty Report Kryss and her squad, on August 29th 2552, had their Pelican shot down by a Covenant Dropship. It crashed in a river a mile away from Aszod and they were forced to continue on foot. They soon recieved an order from the FLEETCOM military complex to find the fallen Pelicans and recover any and all items of significance, whether it be survivors or data. They were given co-ordinate data of the last known locations of each ship, including ones that had already been downed and still had their trackers enabled. They first found that one had been over a valley, Kryss going down alone to recover it. There, she found a group of Sangheili holding three surviving marines, including the pilot, at gunpoint. Hiding behind the Pelican, she listened to the interrogation take place and came out of cover once the Elites had gone to look inside the Pelican, leaving only one to hold the hostages. She used her DMR to kill it before quickly leading the survivors away, throwing two Plasma grenades into the Pelican and killing the elites inside. They then went through to each and every crashed Pelican, finding few Covenant forces and recovering twenty-one survivors and a working, if not heavily damaged, Warthog. Battle of Aszod The group arrived at the drydocks, the surviving marines and ODSTs escaping to the , escorted by Jane-G314. Whilst this took place, Kryss sniped from down below, killing a Sangheili that was ready to kill . However, she was quickly overwhelmed with Sangheili and Unggoy, a Mgalekgolo from the ground shooting the stairway she was on and blasting off a good chunk of it, hitting her back and giving a Sangheili a chance to stab her. However, SPARTAN-B312 shot it and following attackers away from her. She then fleed to a warehouse where she took a Jetpack and a Rocket Launcher, Heading into the Autumn and escaping the planet. Gallery Kryss1.jpg| Kryss during the Siege of New Alexandria Category:Humans Category:Sigmaverse Characters Category:Sigmaverse